Madagascar 4: Asian Getaway
Madagascar 4: Asian Getaway is the 4th and final installment of the Madagascar series that is set to be released on July 2016. Alex and his friends end up in the island of Y'ami in Batanes, Philippines after a little delivery mistake caused by a deaf worker. Previous antagonists such as Nana, Makunga and Chantel DuBois will re-appear in this movie. Story The film begins with the circus train heading for Los Angeles, California as shown by the "King of Versailles". Vitaly realizes that the train is going slow and they must refuel it. Stefano and Gia decide to stay behind while Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman find gas. The four set out just as a group of four unknown men in black kidnap Gia, Stefano and Vitaly before dissapearing into the darkness. When the four return, they are shocked to see the entire circus missing. A slightly confused King Julien tells them that "black ponies" took them away. Alex comes up with a plan to search for the three. They end up in a small dock next morning where they ask for help, but are ignored. They decide to wait until they see the men that took Gia, Stefano and Vitaly. They follow them into the ship they are boarding just before it leaves for Guam. A worker named Mike accidentally sends them to Thailand instead due to being deaf. Realizing that they were sent to the wrong place, the four mysterious men try to escape the boat but are knocked out by the group. The lemurs and the penguins are shown to have secretly boarded with them along the chimps, saying that they need to "relax a bit". Alex tells them they are headed for Bangkok instead of Guam, much to Mort's dismay. Unable to leave the ship, the group attempts to take it over but are shot by Chantel DuBois, having shown to escape the ship she and her group were stuck on which was bound for Madagascar. Desperate for Alex's head, she and her men are thrown off the ship when she was mistaken to be a terrorist. The ship docks at Hawaii to refuel, where the group gets a chance to find the missing three. However, a small fuel incident blows the ship up as the group makes a narrow escape. Alex and the rest of the group become unconsious, just as the screen cuts to black. Alex wakes up on a beach, like in the first film, that is on western Y'ami, Batanes. Gloria and Melman finds him, and they told Alex that they're stuck on a barbaric island. The lemurs arrive and tell the group that they are actually at the province of Batanes, northern Philippines. Just as a Taiwanese boat arrives they manage to hide in the forest nearby. Marty and the penguins then suprise the group, telling them they found paradise. A Philippine flag is later raised on top of a small village, just as the group says together, "the Philippines". The chimps later appear and tell them this is where they once lived, before being captured by poachers and mistook for being dead, sending them to New York City to get butchered. Once they were revealed to be alive, they were sent to Central Park Zoo. The group looks around for signs of Gia, Stefano or Vitaly. Chantel DuBois, following them into the Philippines arrives with her men, forcing the group to retreat. Nana and the New Yorkers from the second film were shown to go on vacation again in Y'ami Island. Alex, having been looking around attempts to run away but the New Yorkers immediately recognize him and captures him. A wild Makunga appears from nowhere, breaks free Alex and scares off the New Yorkers. Makunga captures Alex and takes him to his "lair", where he was secretly spying Alex since he and his friends left Africa. Makunga was also responsible for the kidnapping of Gia, Stefano and Vitaly. Just behind Alex appears a now-thin Teetsi, but still muscular and powerful. He then shows Alex that they kidnapped the three to gain revenge on him, and they're behind held captive on Mt. Smith, a couple of kilometers away. The rest of the group discovers that Alex is missing, and searches for him. Marty spots Makunga, which he nicknamed "Alex's Fat Uncle". The group follows Makunga to Mt. Smith, where they are knocked out by Chantel DuBois and taken to Mt. Smith. DuBois later tries to crush them but Mort, who managed to escape from his cage tickles DuBois and she falls to her death instead, with the rest of the group making a narrow escape. DuBois' men later try to escape before being knocked out by Makunga's lions. Alex is later revealed to be imprisoned along with Gia, Stefano and Vitaly. Mort attempts to get past Makunga but he steps on him instead, making him horribly wounded and unconsious. As Julien mourns over the apparently dead Mort and his girlfriend Sonya who was revealed to be kidnapped as well, Sonya breaks free of her cage and knocks out Teetsi and Makunga's lions. Makunga tries to escape in a flying jeep he made out from the plane crash in Africa in the second movie, but Alex jumps in and intercepts Makunga. The two get in a lion brawl as the group watches. Alex is gaining the upper hand and tries to almost kill Makunga, but the lion kicks him and he falls through layers of Mt. Smith, rendering Alex unconsious. Mort, who is now treated and fully healed tries to bring back Alex, but the lion lost too much hope and Alex dies peacefully, with Gia kissing him before he dies. As the group mourns, Makunga manages to get away happily, killing Alex just as he wanted, but crashes in banana trees where Gia, Stefano and Vitaly beat him up and send him to Madagascar. The group later catches a Philippine vessel headed for China, as they bring a long a picture of Alex in black and white, and the movie ends. In a post-credits scene, the New Yorkers find Alex dead and goes back to New York with his corpse. Cast Ben Stiller as Alex: the main protagonist Chris Rock as Marty: the deuteragonist David Schwimmer as Melvin: the secondary tritagonist Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria: the tritagonist Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice Andy Richter as Mort Tom McGrath as Skipper Chris Miller as Kowalski John DiMaggio as Rico Christopher Knigts as Private Conrad Vernon as Mason (chimp) Jessica Chastain as Gia Martin Short as Stefano Bryan Cranston as Vitaly Alec Baldwin as Makunga: the main antagonist Elisa Gabrielli as Nana Frances McDormand as Chantel DuBois: the secondary antagonist Tom McGrath as Mike Idris Elba as Security Philppine Guard Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Comedy Category:Animation